Roommates to sweethearts to family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o was working at a family clinic as a pediatrician. He was living in a small apartment and he figured it would be a good idea to have a roommate to help pay for some of the expenses. His new roommate is a girl, then they become sweethearts marry and raise a family.


chapter 1

Lion-o was working at a family clinic as a pediatrician. He was living in a small apartment and he figured it would be a good idea to have a roommate to help pay for some of the expenses. The apartment was big enough for three people and he had other things to worry about such as his pet Snarf. He also had work to worry about. So he put an ad in the paper.

No one was answering it. A young woman Lion-o's age came to the apartment after seeing the add and knocked on the door. "May I help you?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh I am Liosia I am here about the roommate ad I saw you put in the paper I didn't know you were a guy," Liosia said.

"It's quite alright there are two bedrooms, the third I am using for extra stuff," Lion-o said. "But come in," he said.

"Wow," Liosia said the place was pretty clean.

Snarf came up and meowed and began to sniff Liosia. "This is my pet, his name is Snarf," Lion-ob said.

"Well he's pretty cute," Liosia said petting him. "So Lion-o, you don't mind sharing your apartment with a girl, you are not in relationship with?" she asked.

"Not at all," Lion-o said. "I will help you bring your stuff in," he said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia carried in her stuff and placed it in the other room. Now Liosia and Lion-o were talking. "So Lion-o where do you work?" Liosia asked.

"I work at Thunder heart family clinic as a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"I am about to start work there I am a pediatric nurse," Liosia said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said. "Well at least we are going to the same work place, we can car pool," he said.

"Yes we can," Liosia said.

"So what about dinner, I have chicken, soup, ramen, and I have bread." Lion-o said. "I have been meaning to go to the store," he said.

"I can see that," Liosia said. "How about we just order a pizza instead," Liosia said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia's parents were surprised their children had become roommates and good friends in such a short time. They told them to have fun and if they do it, use protection.

Lion-o and Liosia went to work together. "Hello Dr. Roarson, nurse Clawer," the receptionist said.

"Good morning," Lion-o said.

"Yes monring," Liosia said.

"Morning Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Morning big brother," Lion-o said. "How are things going at the vet clinic?" he asked.

"Fine, just last night a delivered a baby mount, I live for these moments as a veterinarian." Tygra said.

"Morning Cheetara how are things at the dentist office?" Lion-o asked.

"Fine, I enjoy it, I'm telling you when I was examining a little girl her loose tooth came out and I gave it to her to take home." Cheetara said.

"Lion-o who is this?" Liosia asked.

"Oh Liosia this my older brother Tygra and my sister in law Cheetara, and those are their three year old twin sons, Javan and Chexor." Lion-o said. "Tygra and Cheetara this is the roommate I told you about Liosia, and tonight Liosia and I have our first date," he said.

"That's great, it's nice to meet you Liosia," Tygra said.

"Okay why are you here?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh the boys have sore throats," Tygra said.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that," Lion-o said. "Well since I am their doctor I will see them soon," he said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Tygra said.

Lion-o took a look. "It's not serious, they just have a slight cold, they just need to rest and drink lots of fluids." Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Liosia's first date went off with out a hitch. The two of them continued their relationship and they were becoming quite close. They were now sweethearts. Lion-o was thinking Liosia was the one. So after dating for ten more months Lion-o began to look for a ring. He had been saving for six months. Then he found a beautiful ring.

Lion-o was nervous. He was a complete wreck. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes," Liosia said hugging him.

People at their work place were happy for them. "Okay now we to plan our wedding," Lion-o said.

Tygra and Cheetara saw the ring. "It's beautiful Lion-o nice choice," Tygra said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o and Liosia's wedding day came and all family and friends came. What big wedding it was Lion-o and Liosia were very happy now that they were husband and wife. Their apartment was adjusted they now shared a room and they had thoughts of turning Liosia's old room into a nursery if they ever have a baby.

Snarf was being a good pet to them both he hopped in bed and slept at the foot of it.

Soon their was going to be a the patter of little feet.


End file.
